With the development of digital technology and communication technology, audio/video-based multimedia content has been increasingly distributed and requested in various fields, such as the Internet and personal media, as well as broadcasts and movies. In addition, consumers' demand for realistic media that provide realism and a sense of presence has increased with the popularization of 3DTV/3D movies, which provide a stereoscopic effect through broadcasts and movies. Furthermore, as the size of TVs for homes is increased together with the development of display technology, consumers' demand for realistic content at a high quality of HD or higher level is increasing. As a result, realistic broadcasts through an Ultra High Definition TV (UHDTV) and a 3DTV, which are provided for the post-HDTV market, have attracted considerable attention as next-generation broadcast service. In particular, an Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcast service has been increasingly discussed.
UHD broadcast content has higher quality than SD or HD broadcast content. For this reason, the amount of data to be transmitted is relatively large. In order to efficiently transmit such high-quality content, therefore, new data compression methods have been developed. In recent years, an HEVC compression method, which is superior to a conventional H.264/AVC compression method, has been commercialized. Consequently, it is necessary to conduct research into a method of utilizing content data encoded using HEVC.
Meanwhile, a trick play means a service providing a function that is capable of reproducing an image after a random time, i.e. enabling random access, as well as an X speed function, such as an X2 speed and an X4 speed. Since there is a difference between a random access point of HEVC and a random access point of H.264, it is necessary to define a new category for the random access point of HEVC. In addition, HEVC provides scalability, and therefore it is necessary to provide a trick play using the same. Furthermore, a conventional CFF media file format specification defines a format for a trick play of H.264/AVC. However, content encoded by HEVC is not defined. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a new format for decoding and a trick play of content encoded by HEVC.